


So you're stuck there?

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Lingering Kiss, Papperman Heist, Seddie Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to iRue The Day at Papperman's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you're stuck there?

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this is short but I couldn't find another way to end it.  
> Set during season 1 episode 11 (iRue the day).

"Okay, here I come!" Freddie called out to the girls before lowering from above. He jolted still a metre from the floor, his stomach parallel to the ground. 

He struggled to still himself, but continued to sway and thrash at the air. Sam had to admit, he did look kinda cute like that. She blushed at the thought and shook it from her mind. She didn't have time to question her feeling while they were still in Papperman's house. 

Sam looked around impatiently, "Come on, can we just do this before Nevel comes back?" She huffed at Freddie's suspended body.

"Yeah let me just unhook myself," Freddie said, reaching behind him.

"I'm gonna go scope the place out," Carly said.

Carly walked out through to an adjacent room. Sam watched Freddie struggle to unhook himself. She giggled into her sleeve.

' _Oh, crap. What's wrong with me _?!' Sam thought.__

__Freddie continued to fiddle with the harness and ropes. "Uh, oh man! The latch is _bent _!"___ _

____Sam grinned and leant towards Freddie. _Damn, he smells good _. "So you're stuck there?" She asked slyly.___ _ _ _

______Freddie looked at her nervously. He gives up trying to free himself and lets his limbs drop._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Freddie said, defeated._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, here– Here, let me help you out there…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Freddie recoiled from her touch, visibly scared that she'd hit him or drop him to the ground. Sam reached out again, this time latching on to Freddie's muscled upper arm. She looked into light brown eyes, willing him to react to her gentle touch. His eyelashes fluttered and his brows knitted together, but he smiled. Sam leant forward and pressed her lips firmly against Freddie's, drawing a gasp from him. Sam's eyes flickered shut and she moved her free hand to caress Freddie's jaw. Freddie put one hand on the small of Sam's back and moved the other to her waist. It was an awkward position, with Freddie still suspended by the ropes at his hips. Sam smirked into Freddie's mouth and slipped her tongue along his bottom lip. She reached around Freddie and unhooked him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed, crashing to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, whoops!" Sam said, the usual twinkle in her eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was no accident!" Freddie exclaimed, "And neither was that kiss. Why'd you kiss me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I, uh, might be in love with you…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam had lost her smirk and looked close to tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey," Freddie said, holding onto her. "You know what? I love you too, Sam."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Freddie pulled Sam into a tight hug and kissed her softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Now let's kick some Papperman ass!"_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
